Purifying the Jewel: The 500 Year Journey
by Kallistos
Summary: Sayuri, successor of Midoriko and general of the Hitobito army has been entrusted the task of finding one who can purify the jewel. Full summary inside
1. Summary

Sayuri, successor of Midoriko and general of the Hitobito army has been entrusted the task of finding one who can purify the jewel. With the help of Sesshomaru, lord of the west, and the kitsune Shippo, she will travel the world on search that will last five hundred years until the true pure one is found.


	2. Midoriko

_Wind blows through the trees_

_Branches dance in the gust; whisper songs_

_Songs of dreams fulfilled_

Sayuri knelt beneath the waterfall, and meditated as the water cascaded down her body. The force of the water was strong, and even a year ago, she wouldn't have considered even putting a hand beneath the flow. But she'd grown so much in her last year of childhood, that now, as a woman, Sayuri's own spiritual power was enough to stop the heavy water from crushing her. Hitomi-sensei had told her that she would know she was ready to meet her mistress, when she could counter nature's own force. She now knew she was ready, and was clearing her mind, preparing herself for her journey to find the spirit of Midoriko. 'Everything must be balanced,' she told herself as she put her spirit together, 'everything must be pure.'

This was hard, her soul hadn't been pure for a long time, and now, in the beginnings of womanhood, she'd decided it was time to let old grudges go.

Flashback

"Hitomi-sensei, it's so late. Why must we continue to practice?" The young girl asked her teacher, as she strung her bow for what seemed like the hundredth time the day. "Because, your soul is not as refined as it should be, Sayuri." Hitomi said as the girl let her arrow fly, and watched as it hit it's mark, as it had the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that… "What do you mean Hitomi-sensei? I thought only people of pure souls could reach their inner spiritual power." Her teacher nodded, "that is true, but you would be hard pressed to find someone whose soul is as pure one would expect of a miko." Sayuri sighed and unsheathed her sword, and slowly started to practice certain positions and forms, silently inviting her teacher to spar with her. "What about Midoriko-sama? Was her soul pure?" Hitomi drew her weapon as well, "Midoriko-sama's soul was the purest; she did not know want, nor envy, nor hatred. She is the good in the Shikon no Tama, she is what balances the evil." Sayuri nodded as she blocked Hitomi's attack, "what about my soul sensei? Is it not as pure as it should be?"

Hitomi smiled and dodged her student's lunge, "your soul has always been very pure, Sayuri, purer than most, but something haunts it, if you wish to succeed, you must let go of such things." Hitomi attacked again, and Sayuri jumped out of range, and hurried in to attack again, "how do I let go of such things sensei?" Hitomi parried, and they both stepped away from each other, "you must be wise," she said as they both began to circle each other, "how do I be wise sensei?" she asked as she jumped forward with great speed, her sword raised high in the air. Hitomi swung her sword sideways, clashing it with Sayuri's weapon in such a way that it went flying out of her hands. "With much training come great wisdom," she answered as she motioned for her student to retrieve her sword. "Now the proper way to attack in such a fashion…."

End Flashback

"Sayuri-sama?" Sayuri drew herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention to a young shrine maiden. She closed her eyes and the water ceased to fall, she stood and moved out the waters way, as it crashed down behind her. Her long black hair that reached mid-thigh, acted as a curtain, and she could not see the girl properly. She heard the girl gasp, and moved her hair out the way, to see if there was danger. "Sayuri-sama, I've heard your power is that of legend, but such things I've never expected to hear of, let alone see." Sayuri remained silent and quickly dressed, "you came here for a reason, please enlighten me." It wasn't so much a question as a command, and the girl bowed deeply to her. "Forgive me Okami-sama, it is my unpleasant task to inform you that Hitomi-sama has taken ill and requests your presence." Sayuri nodded and motioned for the woman child to follow her. They walked in silence, and while silence was usually favored by Sayuri, she found that she wished for something to distract her, and turned to the girl. "Did you enjoy what you just saw?" she asked quietly. The girl's eyes widened, "are you speaking to me, Sayuri-sama?" Sayuri nodded, 'who else would I be speaking too?' The girl smiled, "I thought it amazing Sayuri-sama; the Hitobito army is sure to be successful in all, with you as their leader."

Sayuri shook her head, and smiled slightly, "great power does not mean great wisdom, power you are born with, but wisdom must be acquired." The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but Sayuri quickly silenced her, and drew her sword. "Such lovely words miko-sama," said a voice from just behind the trees, on the trail. "Silence demon, this territory is not yours; it belongs to me and my teacher. Leave now, and you will leave unscathed." A pale hand reached out and parted the branches, and slowly a youkai in humanoid form, stepped onto the path.

"Your words possess great strength, miko-sama, tell me, do you peak them for the child who accompanies you, or rather for yourself?" Her eyes narrowed, 'everything must be balanced,' he continued to walk towards them, "you are however mistaken, as high as you are in ningen society, if you can call it that, this territory you claim as yours, is actually mine." She raised her sword in a defensive position, 'everything must be pure,' she took a step towards him, "Sesshomaru-sama, you will forgive me if we do not do battle today, my sensei is sick, and has requested my presence." He nodded, "even I am not so cruel as to deny a dying woman her last request; you may pass today." Before she could stop her, the girl stepped forward, "you know nothing demon, begone before Sayuri-sama ceases to be so merciful." Sayuri sighed, "Sesshomaru-sama, I pass everyday, and I will continue to do so," she nodded to him, "until the next time we cross the same path." He nodded also and walked back into the forest.

When she was sure he was gone, she turned to the girl and struck her across the face. "What do you think you were doing? Hitomi-sama is ill, and all you ant to do is fight youkai?" The girl lowered her eyes to the ground, "my apologies, Sayuri-sama, he was so rude to you, I couldn't understand why you would just stand there and accept the things he said to you." Sayuri sighed and knelt before the young girl, and put a hand to her face where she'd bruised her. "You only accept the things someone says to you, when you believe them, and your honor is only insulted, when you insult it yourself. Today, there are more important things to do, than pick fights with youkai, if I'd have fought him, while Hitomi-sensei was waiting for me, I would have dishonored myself." With a small amount of energy she healed the girl's face and stood. The girl nodded to her, "I understand, Sayuri-sama." They started to walk again, "is what he said true, Sayuri-sama?" Sayuri looked at her, "is what true?" She looked towards the ground again, "is it true that Hitomi-sama is dying?" Sayuri smiled, "perhaps, but that's her blessing, isn't it?" The girl looked at her confused, "what do you mean, Sayuri-sama?" Sayuri's smile grew, but she just shook her head, and motioned for the girl to hurry up.

"Hitomi-sensei?" Sayuri said as she and the young shrine maiden entered the small hut. She spotted the elderly woman lying on her futon, and hurried to her side, "Hitomi-sensei, tell me what to do." The woman's eyes opened, and scanned the room; they fell on the few healers sitting by the fire, stewing something that smelled vile. "Leave us," she said slowly. Sayuri watched the women leave, "Hitomi-sensei, why did you ask them to leave, we both know I'm no healer, what if something happens?" Hitomi shook her head, "I do not need the assistance of a healer Sayuri; we both know this, why pretend?" Sayuri nodded, "I missed you today, at the waterfall sensei, I always wished you'd be there when I learned to counter nature, I'm ready to seek Midoriko-touji, Hitomi-sensei." Hitomi nodded, "I know, it's why I called you here, I wanted to give you something." Sayuri shook her head, "I don't need anything, Hitomi-sensei, save your strength and stay with me a while longer." Hitomi sighed, "It really is very important Sayuri, it should aide you greatly." Sayuri sighed and nodded, showing submission to her teacher. Hitomi nodded, "pass me that, over there."

Sayuri looked to where her teacher was pointing, and saw an ornate sword sheath lying by the hearth. She hurried over and grabbed it, and went quickly back to her sensei's side. She passed it to her, but Hitomi didn't take it, and instead motioned for her to draw the sword. Sayuri complied and found herself holding the most beautiful sword she'd ever seen. 'Seisui' was etched in the side. She turned to her teacher, "I had it commissioned for you, the day your aura became stronger than mine. It's to remind you, that in history, you will always be, Sayuri, 'the pure one'. I sense a great peace in you; you've cleansed you soul, take that sword and go to the shrine of Midoriko. I will not be here when you return." Sayuri nodded, "I understand, sensei." She rose and walked to the door, she was about to leave, when she paused and turned to her teacher, "arigatou, Hitomi-sensei, I will see you, when I cross the bridge where life and death meet water." Hitomi smiled, "don't meet me there too soon, Sayuri, and take care of the men, there is unsettlement in the north, I fear you may have to go to war sooner than I'd thought." Sayuri nodded, "I understand, sensei, rest now."

Sayuri followed the path that would lead her from the shrine to the village of the youkai exterminators. When she reached the shrine gates, she turned to see the young girl standing behind. The girl bowed low, "Sayuri-sama, allow me to accompany you on your journey, I can be of great aide." Sayuri turned away from the girl, "I will make this journey alone." She said softly, "A journey such as this is for reflection, and must be done in solitude." The girl nodded, "Sayuri-sama, before you go, can I see your sword." Sayuri reached for the hilt of her sword, and drew it slowly, staring at is as the sun was reflected in the metal. "It's beautiful Sayuri-sama, and true, you are the purest miko to ever pass the gates of this shrine." Sayuri raised an eyebrow at her, "and how would you know that?" The girl laughed, "I heard Hanako-sama, and Haruko-sama talking about how they thought you'd succeed Hitomi-sama." Sayuri nodded, Hanako, and Haruko were both very elderly and wise, twin sisters they'd both possessed powerful spiritual power from a young age and worked as healers in the shrine. She opened her mouth to tell the girl that perhaps she wasn't as pure as people portrayed her, but stopped when she felt stillness in the air, a lacking of an aura. 'Hitomi-sensei,' she thought and turned away from the shrine. "I leave now," she said, "save her remains for me until I get back, she told me where she wants her ashes spread." The girl bowed to her, but Sayuri didn't see, as she'd already left the shrine and was hurrying through the woods towards the west.

She stopped at the outskirt of the village. It had taken her two days and one night to make the journey and she was weary. 'I should camp here, and be alert when I face Midoriko-touji.' She moved off the path and found a small clearing, surrounded by dense woods that offered plenty of protection. She knelt down and cleared away the grass and small plants, and then dug, to make a fire pit. She surrounded it with stones, and went to gather dry wood for her fire. When she'd gathered enough she made to return to her camp and found herself face to face with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama," she said nodding to him. "Sayuri," he said nodding to her as well, "it seems you've gotten rid of the annoying ningen that followed you, I commend you." She shook her head, "she did not know better Sesshomaru-sama; I must insist that you do not bear ill will against her. She's been explained the difference." She waited for him to voice a reaction, she'd always found it unnerving, the way his face showed so little thought, or emotion. He was immune to his enemies' securitization, and while it disturbed her, she couldn't help admire his control. "You make it sound as if this Sesshomaru would waste his time hunting a worthless shrine maiden." She ignored his words, 'so long as the shrine isn't in danger.' She dropped her wood, "may I enquire as to what you're doing here, Sesshomaru-sama?" He brought one pale hand to his head and brushed his silver hair behind his pointed ear, "I believe you've already taken the liberty to do so, however I am here because this Sesshomaru only uses the best and Takeshi-sama has insisted that due to an increase in ningen population, we allow ningens certain… liberties." She raised an eyebrow at him, "are you telling me that the Tai-youkai, has decided that ningens are underrepresented?" he stared at her, "I thought I was being perfectly clear, and if I thought so, then I must have been." Sayuri just stared at him, 'isn't he feeling exceptionally arrogant today.' She shook her head, "that doesn't explain your presence here," she pointed out. He nodded, "Sayuri, I have come to request that you take the position as miko to my house."

"Pardon, I don't think I heard you correctly," he shook his head, "I don't repeat myself, Sayuri, however I do request an answer." She shook her head, "my apologies Sesshomaru-sama, I cannot abandon the duties entrusted to me by my teacher." He nodded, "ah yes, the wench has passed on then?" Sayuri turned away from him, "what you say is correct." He nodded, "is that why you've refused me, Sayuri, for your dead teacher? Or are you too distraught without her, holding your hand, telling you what to do and when to do it? Do you wish for her to come back so she can tell you what to dress yourself in, in the morning? Or what to serve the mikos of the shrine come evening?" She shook her head, and faced him again. "Death was sensei's blessing, I would never wish to revoke her of that; it is only we that are left in the earthly shell that are cursed." He nodded, "do you think of all death's that way, or just Hitomi's?" She nodded once, "all death is blessing, while life is but a temporary curse, all living things are relieved of that curse eventually." He smirked and drew his sword, "then perhaps I should bless you for denying me a powerful miko for my house." She drew her sword as well and they circled each other. "You are a demon, you don't have the power to bless, a death from you would be a curse worse that life itself." He swung his sword at her, "you flatter me Sayuri, please, allow me to test my ability to curse so profoundly." She blocked him, "I still have earthly duties to perform, as do you. If not, I'd have released you from your earthly binds long ago." She sheathed her sword, and gathered her firewood, "until the next time we meet, Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded to her, "indeed, perhaps then you will be a little more willing to soil your sword." She smiled, "perhaps, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sayuri watched him leave, and hurried back to her camp. After her fire was lit, she sat in quiet contemplation, 'the pure one? I am not that pure, I know anger and doubt, I know distrust, and I've seen things that were never meant for a child's eye.' She stood and went quickly to find a stream, when she found one; she drank and stared at her reflection, one hand behind her head to hold her hair out of the water. She took in her pale complexion, her dark eyes, her high cheekbones, and perfectly aligned features. She and dipped a hand into the water, making ripples. Slowly the vision changed and she saw a giant white dog charging down her parents and older brother. She was screaming as a child, but as an adult, she just watched as their bodies were broken, the life was extinguished from their eyes. 'If I was truly pure, that image would have disturbed me,' she blinked, as her family vanished and her reflection returned. She leaned back and ran a hand through her hair. It had been her mother's pride; she'd spent hours with her mother, just having her hair brushed. Her mother had told her that she'd always wanted a daughter, just so she could brush her hair. After her mother's death, Sayuri had always kept it well groomed, and had managed to learn to fight without it getting in the way of her sight. 'Mother,' she thought sadly. She glanced at her reflection again, 'I should avenge, I'm sure I could…but do I want to?'

"Miko-sama," Sayuri smiled at the young boy, "father heard you were coming and sent me to greet you." She nodded, "you're father is the headman of this village?" the boy nodded, "my name is Kazuki, allow me to guide you to my father's house." She nodded again and followed the boy to a large hut in the centre of the village. "My father awaits you in there, miko-sama, good luck with whatever you seek." She thanked him, and entered the hut. "Masuyo-sama," she called softly. He came to her from the second room, "ah, Sayuri-sama, it has been a long time." She nodded, "you requested to see me?" He nodded, "yes, I heard you've come to pray at the shrine of Midoriko." She nodded, "yes, Hitomi-sensei sent me yesterday morning." He nodded, "and she didn't come with you?" She shook her head, "She sent me on her death bed; Hitomi-sensei is no longer of this world I'm afraid." He nodded, "my condolences, Sayuri-sama. The loss of a teacher can be difficult." Sayuri nodded but stayed silent, for she sensed that there was something else he wanted to say. "Sayuri, in light of Hitomi-sama's death, will you be assembling the men?" Sayuri nodded, "I will send for them at sunrise, will you permit to use your loggings?" He nodded, "of course Sayuri-sama, you're the general of the Hitobito army, who would be stupid enough to refuse you." Sayuri shook her head, "I wish for you to allow me use of them, out of kindness not fear." He nodded, "of course you can use the loggings; I'll have them stay at a tavern, free of charge." She smiled, "arigatou, Masuyo-sama."

With everything in order, Sayuri stood to leave. When she reached the door, he called to her, "Sayuri-sama, I'll have Kazuki guide you to the shrine." She nodded, "Gurache, Masuyo-sama." She let the hut and waited by the entrance for the child to return. When he did they both set off in the direction of the shrine. "Miko-sama, is it true that you're the new general of the Hitobito army?" She nodded, "so long as Midoriko-touji, wishes it to be so." The boy nodded, "do you miss Hitomi-sama?" The question startled Sayuri, "how do you know about Hitomi-sama?" The boy shrugged, "news gets here faster by horse than on foot miko-sama; you should invest in one." Sayuri shook her head, "you're father had no idea of what happened." The boy grinned, "Well, father's always been a bit slow, but he's runs the village well, he's trained almost every exterminator in the village." Sayuri nodded, "I will grow to miss her very much, but as of now, her wisdom is fresh in my mind and heart, until it fades she'll not have left me."

The boy smiled at her, "you know miko-sama," she shook her head, "call me Sayuri," he nodded, "Sayuri-sama, they called Hitomi-sama the wise one, but you seem pretty wise too. So what do they call you?" Sayuri drew her sword and stared at the word inscribed on it. "The pure one," she whispered, "but I wish I knew why." He shrugged, "it's probably because you're so kind and pure of heart." She stared at him, "how would you-" but he cut her off, "we're here Sayuri-sama, would you like for me to wait for you outside?" Sayuri nodded, "that will be fine," and entered the cave, passing through the barrier as if it didn't exist. When she reached the body of Midoriko, she fell to her knees and lowered her head in prayer. 'Midoriko-touji, I have come to serve you.' She heard a voice, "Sayuri," and looked up, to see the most wonderful apparition before her eyes. "Midoriko," she whispered.

There's the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Warrior Miko

_Bright golden flower_

_Graceful in glowing presence _

_Sturdy in your heart_

Midoriko nodded, "Hai," Sayuri bowed low to the ground, "Midoriko-touji, this is an honor beyond my wildest expectations or dreams." Midoriko smiled, "Sayuri, your presence here tells me you've overcome your greatest evils, and that you're here alone, tells me that Hitomi has made the journey across the river to the land of the dead." Sayuri nodded, "hai, she made the journey the day I left the shrine." Midoriko nodded and motioned for Sayuri to stand. Sayuri complied and found that while she was taller than most women, she was still much smaller than the legendary warrior. Midoriko looked in to her eyes, and Sayuri stared back, trying to read what they said, but found that she couldn't. "The lord of the west has requested your presence in his house." She stated finally. Sayuri nodded, "I refused him." Midoriko nodded, "because you need to take care of the shrine?" Sayuri nodded again, "and the army if you will allow me, Midoriko-touji." Midoriko nodded, "it is customary for a successor to the army, to undergo a test, however, I sense a great strength within you, so consider yourself the general of the Hitobito army, before you leave here, I will give you my mark to show my blessing." Sayuri nodded, but found herself confused, Midoriko was being hasty and was entrusting the strongest ningen army in Asia to a woman she'd just met. "I sense your confusion," Midoriko said with a hint of a smile, "but I time is short so explanations will have to wait."

Sayuri nodded, and pushed her questions to the back of her mind. "Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Sayuri nodded, of course she'd heard of it, '"She's the good in the Shikon no Tama"' Hitomi's words flew through her mind. "It is a jewel, and it possesses great power. The guardian is the miko Kikyou, of Edo. That is where I need you to go and recover the jewel. Sayuri nodded and bowed low, "of course, Midoriko-touji." She turned to leave but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sayuri, do I have your word that you will do whatever I ask without question?" Sayuri turned to her and bowed again, "Midoriko-touji, it would be my greatest honor and privilege." Midoriko nodded, and dragged her hand over to her arm, where she lifted the sleeve of her robes, and curled her fist around it. When she removed it, the kanji symbol for shoukan remained. Midoriko lifted the sleeve of her own robe and showed her the same symbol. "Hurry back, Sayuri-sama," Midoriko said softly to her. Sayuri nodded and left the cave.

Sayuri opened her eyes, and found herself kneeling before stone body of Midoriko. She fell backwards and looked around, breathing wildly, expecting to see the dead miko standing behind her, or in the shadows. Her breathing slowed as she realized she was alone, and she jerked up the sleeve of her robes so forcefully that the sleeve tore off completely. She barely noticed however; because she was too busy staring at the mark on her left shoulder. She rubbed at it, but it remained, and she slowly stood and wiped the dirt from her clothing and hurried outside. "Sayuri-sama, are you alright?" She turned to the young boy, "I'm fine Kazuki," she said softly. He stared at her, "how did you rip your clothing?" She blinked and looked down at her now bare arm, "I tore it," she said quietly. He nodded and didn't pursue it further.

"Sayuri-sama," she looked down at him, and stopped walking. "Hai?" He stopped too and looked up at her, "you're the new general of the Hitobito army?" She nodded, "hai." She crouched down and showed him the mark on her arm. He nodded, "traditionally, the slayers of this village serve in the army, and I want you to know, that I would gladly die for you, Shoukan-sama." She smiled and nodded, "let's hope that never happens," he smiled too and led her back towards the village.

Sayuri entered that hut and bowed to the headman, Masuyo, who knelt behind a low table, with a bowl of rice before him. "Masuyo-sama, have you done as I've requested?" He nodded, "of course Sayuri-sama, the last of the men should arrive by nightfall tomorrow." She nodded, and turned away from him. "How old is your son, Masuyo-sama?" He looked up from his bowl, "Kazuki?" She nodded, "yes, Kazuki." He scratched his head, "he would be just about twelve winters now. Why do ask?" She looked back to him, "He is a slayer of the village, then?" He nodded, "might as well be, he hasn't completed all his training yet, but he can slay demons just as well as the next man." She nodded, "He told me something that I find quite disturbing," she admitted. He motioned for her to sit across from him, and she knelt gracefully. "He told me he would gladly die in service of the army." He nodded, "you'll find most young men feel that way, the army is traditionally led by a woman. They feel that to shed a woman's blood, or allow it to be shed, is a sin." He gave her a hard stare, "in your hand you hold many willing men's lives. Tread carefully, Sayuri-sama." She nodded, "arigatou, for your hospitality, Masuyo-sama, and for the advice." She stood and walked to the door, "I'm heading to Edo, if I'm to return by nightfall tomorrow, I will be in need of a horse. Would you be able to provide one?" He laughed, "I'll do better than a horse, Shoukan-sama."

She stared at the tiny neko youkai. "Masuyo-sama, I don't need a messenger." He laughed, "I know, Sayuri-sama," he turned to the youkai, "Kirara, I need you to take Sayuri-sama to Edo." Sayuri gasped as the youkai exploded into flames and reappeared almost five times its size. She turned to Masuyo, "arigatou, Masuyo-sama." He nodded as she mounted the fire cat, and she smiled at him as Kirara jumped into the air, and soon he was just a tiny speck in the distance.

Kaede stared at the inu hanyou and felt a great rage boil up inside of her. 'He killed neesan.' She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Kaede-sama, her body is ready." She nodded and turned away from the Goshinboku, looking instead to her hand that held a small purple jewel. "Was it worth it Inuyasha?" she whispered, "was it worth taking away my sister?" She stared at the jewel for a few moments longer before tearing her one eyed gaze away and followed the villager to the shrine. "It will be alright, Kaede-sama, Hitomi-sama will send someone from the shrine to take care of us, until you are ready to be the village miko." She nodded, but didn't believe him, Kikyou had been the heart of the village. She'd spent her days helping everyone but herself, only wishing for a normal life. Kaede's eye's started to water, 'she didn't deserve it Inuyasha; she didn't deserve it at all.' They stopped when they saw the crowd gathered around the funeral pyre. But she was surprised to see that the crowd wasn't paying their respects, but rather trying to convince a young woman to leave the village. "What's going on?" Kaede exclaimed as they neared Kikyou's body. A young woman turned to her, with tears running down her face. "She won't leave us, Kaede-sama, and she brings demons with her." Kaede rounded on the woman, "this village has suffered enough without you and your demons leave us at once." The girl nodded, "I can see you've suffered, and I fear I am the bearer of more bad news, Hitomi-sama of the Hitobito shrine has passed on. My name is Sayuri, I am her successor."

Sayuri knew the child was Kikyou's sister, she could tell by looking at her. She frowned as she looked around, the village had obviously been attacked, and they'd apparently lost their beloved miko during the strike. The child, 'Kaede, they called her,' approached her, "Hitomi-sama is dead?" Sayuri closed her eyes; she hated hearing those words, and nodded. "Hai, she is gone." She opened her eyes and looked to Kikyou, and saw the wound on her shoulder bleeding through her shirt. "That wound is a youkai's work," she said slowly, "can you tell me which way it went?" Kaede nodded, "it will have to wait until after Kikyou's funeral though, her spirit deserves to rest." Sayuri nodded, but caught the girl on the shoulder as she passed her, "burying your family is hard, but don't begrudge them for a blessing." Kaede shook her head, "you just lost your sensei, yet you tell me that death is a blessing. Look inside yourself and tell me again not to begrudge the one responsible." Sayuri dropped her hand, "perhaps you will understand when you are older." Kaede nodded, "perhaps, because I certainly don't understand how you can say you care, yet not want to avenge them after they've gone." Sayuri sighed, "you're sister is waiting." Kaede nodded, "I thought so," she muttered and walked towards the pyre. Sayuri watched as she took a jewel and wove the beaded necklace through her sister's fingers. "You're final request, neesan." Sayuri's eyes widened, 'her final request?' and without thinking she moved as Kaede lit the pyre on fire, her hand shot into the flames and her fingers wrapped around the jewel. She pulled her hand out and stared at the tiny gem. 'She died for this, to protect this trinket.' She suddenly felt great pain as Kaede's hands grabbed hers and tried to wrestle the jewel from her grasp. "You power hungry bitch, how dare you steal the jewel from my sister's corpse. You probably killed Hitomi-sama, that's why you don't care that she's dead, or that my sister's dead, you're just a power hungry, dark miko." Sayuri wrenched her hand away, and slapped the girl across the face. "You're sister died for the tiny insignificant thing, the least you can do for her is allow this to be properly destroyed." She drew her sword, "before Hitomi-sensei died, she gave this to me, read it and tell me I'm a dark miko." She pulled her close to her and directed her attention to her left shoulder, "read that, and tell me I'm a dark miko." Kaede just stared at her terrified. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knelt on one knee so that she was eye level with the child. "I know you're grieving, I am too, but it gets better, trust me, it does. And when it does, you won't need to blame anyone anymore, you'll understand that everything happens for a reason, and that we should be glad for our loved ones, who've gone on to see and do amazing things that are impossible for the living. You'll understand, because you'll have to, in order to survive everyday you live without them." She put her hand to Kaede's face and healed her of injury. "I'll send some men to rebuild your shrine, and a miko to care for you all," she stood, "Kaede, when you're ready you'll take over as miko yes? It would be an honor to one day have you serve me." Kaede nodded, "it would be an honor to serve you, Shoukan-sama." Sayuri smiled at her, and gestured to her hand, that was still badly burnt and holding the jewel. "I'll take this to be destroyed," she nodded to the villagers, "I'll see you all again."

"Kuso," he shouted to the forest. "It was supposed to taint, it was supposed to turn dark, and Kikyou was supposed to darken with it." He punched the nearest tree, causing it to fall over. He took a deep breath, 'now that pure wench has it, and is taking it to be destroyed.' He looked to the fallen tree, and flexed his hands. He'd only recently regained mobility, and was not yet used to his great strength and many skills. Such as shape shifting. He sat down, 'I need to think of a plan,' he thought to himself, 'a way to take the jewel into my possession.' After a few moments he smiled to himself and flew on a cloud of miasma to the southern lands.

That's chapter two, if you enjoyed, please review and tell me. And if you didn't enjoy it, please review and tell me. Ty.


	4. Men of Hitobito

_Small and beautiful _

_Evil and mesmerizing_

_Pure in every way _

"You got the jewel?" Sayuri nodded, "hai," and held out her hand. Midoriko's hand flew to her lips, "oh, Sayuri, what have you done to yourself?" Sayuri smiled, "I'm fine," but winced when Midoriko grabbed hold of her burnt flesh. "You don't heal yourself?" Sayuri shook her head, "I didn't feel it was appropriate." Midoriko looked at her strangely, "you didn't feel that your well being was appropriate?" Sayuri nodded and sat on the floor of the cave. "I hit a child today, I don't know why. Words were said and I just lashed out and struck her, right round the face." Sayuri shook her head, "she accused me of being a dark miko," she sighed, "with this darkness I feel in my soul; perhaps I am." Midoriko sat down next to her, darkness in your soul?" Sayuri nodded, "you know, before I came here the first time, Sesshomaru stopped me in the woods. He wanted me to leave the shrine, the army, everything, and take the position of miko of his house." Midoriko shook her head, "he's hurt you before, what did he do?" Sayuri sighed, "When I was young, before my training began, I had a family, a good one, and we were happy. He took that away, when he killed them." She buried her face in her hands, "even know he's managed to taint me to point where I would injure an innocent. Perhaps, not everyone is meant for happiness." Midoriko laughed, but it was a sad sound, "you mean you?"

Sayuri looked away from her, "I don't know." Midoriko shook her head and pulled Sayuri close to her, "Sayuri, you deserve only the good things in this world, never believe anything differently." Sayuri shook her head, "I should be dead, he took them but left me alive, to suffer." Midoriko rocked her slowly, "you will stay here with me tonight, and tomorrow we will discuss that jewel." Sayuri nodded, "of course." They sat down and said nothing for several moments until Midoriko spoke. "Do you hate him, Sayuri?" Sayuri shook her head, "hate clouds your soul; it has no place in my heart." Midoriko grabbed Sayuri's hand, and slowly healed it. "Who told you to say that?" Sayuri stared at her, "nani?" Midoriko bit her lip, "all your spiritual life, you've been told to forgive those who've hurt you. But you've never been taught how." Sayuri nodded, "I thought that if I trained enough, and meditated long enough, the hate would expel itself from my soul on its own." Midoriko smiled, "if only it were that easy." She stood and motioned for Sayuri to follow her. Sayuri complied and they left the cave, and started walking through the forest.

"Sayuri, you're soul is among the absolute purest I've ever encountered, and you are wise beyond your years, with many great philosophies, but your perception is in need of a little work." Sayuri smiled, "I'm not so wise, and I've no idea why people continue to call me pure, I'm no purer that any other miko." Midoriko smiled at her, "you are Sayuri, because you became a miko, not for revenge, nor greed, nor social status, but to purify yourself. Your family died, you did not seek bloodshed, but enlightenment. That makes you special. But no one, is completely pure, the darkness you spoke of is anger. I wonder if you've been kept from reality for so long that you've forgotten what it is." They continued to walk, "Hitomi was always wise, but she did you an injustice, by not allowing you to experiment in the many ideals you developed throughout your life. In theory, they are amazing, but in practice, they leave much to be desired." They stopped by a stream, and Sayuri stared at her reflection, "have you ever been angry, Midoriko-touji?" Midoriko laughed, "Be my friend, Sayuri, not my servant, drop the honorifics." Sayuri nodded, "of course, but have you?" Midoriko nodded, "hai, I was angry just then, when I thought you were neglecting your health." Sayuri smiled, "arigatou, for caring." Midoriko grinned, "Friends care, Sayuri." She nodded, "hai, they do." They both drank from the stream and returned to the cave, where Midoriko told her to start a fire. Sayuri complied, and soon there was a beautiful flame dancing before them. "Are you hungry?" Sayuri shook her head, "no, just tired." Midoriko nodded, "you should rest then. I will keep the fire going." Sayuri nodded, "arigatou," she whispered. She was soon asleep.

Midoriko watched her sleep, and sighed, "I don't want to hurt you Sayuri, but," she glanced at the jewel still clutched in the sleeping girl's hand, "I need you to do something for me." She sat next to her and stroked her hair, 'it is lovely. No wonder she doesn't cut it.' She stared into the fire, "that jewel is dangerous Sayuri, Kikyou died protecting it, but don't take everything at face value. There is always more, find out what happened there, and destroy this jewel. It's asking a lot from you, I know you're tired but you gave me your word." Midoriko sighed, "sleep Sayuri, it will be the last time you sleep soundly for a long time." As if to contradict her, she started to cry, and began to shake violently. "Sayuri?" she whispered alarmed, she rocked her back and forth, "rest Sayuri, please, rest." When she didn't stop, she began to sing, just above a whisper, a song sung to young children frightened of the land of sleep.

_Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo   
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina_

_Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta_

_Anoyama koete satoe it ta_

_Sato no miyage ni nani morata_

_Denden taikoni sho no fue_

_Sho no fu_

She quieted and was soon peacefully asleep once again. Midoriko continued to hold her, until the sun had risen and light poured into the cave, thinking about what she was about to condemn her too.

When Sayuri woke up, she found Midoriko meditating nearby. "Midoriko?" she called out softly. Her eyes snapped into focus, "Sayuri, you're awake." She walked over to her, "you had a hard night, are you alright?" Sayuri smiled, "I'm fine. I dreamt my mother was singing me a lullaby." Midoriko grinned, "That sounds like a nice dream." She pointed to the jewel in her hand, "the men arrived in the village last night, so we'll make this quick." She took the jewel, "this jewel, is a source of great power. In the wrong hands it could destroy everything. But the jewel houses souls, and is alive. When the jewel becomes tainted, everything it touches becomes tainted as well. I want you to destroy it." Sayuri nodded, "I figured it was something like that." She nodded towards the gem, "How do I do it?" Midoriko shook her head, "you can't. I just want you to find someone who can." Sayuri grinned, "That's it?" Midoriko shook her head, "I can honestly tell you, there is no one, anywhere, right now who can do it, so you'll have to wait." Sayuri nodded, "okay." Midoriko shook her head, "it could be a very long wait, longer than you will live, so," she faltered, but then she set her jaw and continued, "So I need you to stick around, indefinitely." Sayuri blinked, "you want me to stay alive, indefinitely?" Midoriko nodded, "hai, I wouldn't ask, if it weren't important." Sayuri nodded, "I know," Sayuri looked down at her hands; "I would be honored to do you this service, Midoriko." Midoriko nodded, and motioned for her to come closer to her, "from the moment the jewel enters your protection; you won't age, or change, or die, no matter what. So tread with caution, it would be best if people continued to believe the jewel was destroyed with Kikyou's body." Sayuri shook her head, "the people of Edo saw me take it. It will not be long before word spreads." Midoriko nodded, "but you have no scar from the fire, and it's our word against theirs, it shouldn't take long to dispel the rumors." Sayuri nodded, "how will I hide the jewel?" Midoriko pulled a dagger from the inside of her obi, "inside you, Sayuri."

Sayuri paled but nodded, and Midoriko quickly thrust the dagger into her chest and Sayuri screamed in pain. When the hole was big enough, she stuffed the jewel inside of her, and sealed the hole with her power. Sayuri withered on the ground in pain, and Midoriko clutched her hand, "it won't last Sayuri, just until the jewel begins to bond with you." Sayuri barely heard her as her body fought the foreign object placed within it. As soon as Midoriko spoke the words however, the pain began to subside, and she was capable of conscious thought once again. "Sumimasen, Sayuri." Sayuri shook her head, "nain, it is my wish to serve you, arigatou for the chance." Midoriko nodded, "you should go, the men will be wondering where their shoukan went." Sayuri nodded and rose to leave the cave.

Sayuri's eyes flew open and she looked around the cave. Dark patches on the ground caught her attention. 'Blood,' she realized, and looked down at her shirt. She saw blood there as well and a tear, caused by a dagger. She stood and winced at the pain in her chest, but it was no where near as excruciating as it had been when Midoriko had first inserted the jewel. 'It will be fine,' she decided, and hurried out of the cave, where she journeyed around the outside of the village through the forest, until she came to a group of boys practicing with wooden swords in a clearing. "Kazuki" she called out softly. One of the boys's looked up sharply causing him to be the victim of a thrust from his opponent. "Sayuri-sama?" he asked and she nodded as she came into full view. "Kazuki, I'm supposed to meet the men, but I can't, looking like this," she motioned to her ripped shirt that was missing a sleeve and had blood smeared all over it. He nodded and motioned for her to follow him, and he led her through the forest until they saw the back door of his hut. He led her inside and knelt in front of a chest. "These were my mother's, but they should fit you." She nodded and took the kimono he handed her. "I'll wait outside for you," she nodded again and studied the kimono. It was black and had silver butterflies and flowers stitched all over it. She quickly put it on, but had trouble tying the obi. "Kazuki," she called out. He ran into the room, "is something wrong?" She shook her head, "nain, it's just, I can't tie my obi." He nodded, and quickly tied it for her. She turned her neck to see the bow, and grinned, "It looks lovely. How id you learn to tie them like that?" He smiled, "I used to tie mother's obi," he said, "When I was younger, I guess I just never forgot how." She opened her mouth to ask about his mother, but stopped herself, and just nodded.

"Do you know which tavern the men are gathered at?" He nodded, "I'll take you there, Sayuri-sama." Together they walked to the edge of the village and went down a short trail to a tavern by a hot spring. "They're in there," he said and turned to return to the village. "Kazuki," she called, "where are you going, I'm meeting the army now. That includes you." He grinned and together they entered the tavern.

The owner showed them to a closed dining room behind the sliding door. Her eyes widened, as she stared at the hundred men crowded into the room. They looked up at her, and Masuyo bowed lowly to her, "Shoukan-sama, you've arrived." She nodded, "hai, my apologies for my lateness, I had business in Edo." She looked around again, "is this everyone?" He shook his head, "Sayuri-sama, you've obviously never met the men, there are five hundred men in the army." He gestured to those around him, "Here are the highest ranked." She nodded and smiled at a few of the men, but frowned when she noticed Kazuki leaving. "Where are you going?" The boy shook his head, "I don't belong at this meeting; I've never even fought before." She shook her head, "you will stay." One of the men spoke up, "he's right Sayuri-sama; he doesn't belong here." She put a hand on his shoulder, "If anyone else wishes to challenge my authority over this army, please speak now, and fight me for leadership of the Hitobito men." A large man stood up, "I will, I've felt for a long time that the battlefield is no place for a woman. Midoriko-sama may have been a great fighter, but that doesn't mean you all are." She nodded, "then we will step outside." She turned to the other men, "those of you who harbor doubts, should come watch."

Masuyo shook his head 'Shiro no baka,' he turned to the man next to him as they all stood in the clearing in which Sayuri had found Kazuki just moments earlier. "Shiro's going to be awfully embarrassed when she kicks his ass." The man stared at him, "you really think she has a chance?" He nodded, "you've obviously never seen her fight. She exceeds Hitomi-sama by far." The man nodded slowly and turned to watch the battle. "Father," he turned to see his son standing next to him, "she will win, won't she?" He nodded, "I believe she will my son." They then both turned to watch the scene before them. Shiro, the one of the largest had been with the army for a very long period of time, he was a seasoned fighter, and an excellent swordsman. He hoped Sayuri wouldn't injure him too badly in her demonstration of power. He watched as they both drew their swords, he noticed that Sayuri had turned hers, so that the blade faced downwards, she had no intention to kill. Shiro however held his so that the blade gleamed in the sun, facing towards the heavens. 'He will try to kill her, to put women in their place,' he thought, 'but then, some women just don't fit there.' He made the first move, by running at her; she dodged and struck his exposed side. He turned to Kazuki, "if she wanted to, that blow would have been enough to finish him; she must want to give him a chance to surrender." The boy nodded but gasped when Shiro's sword made contact with her face, grazing her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe away the trickle of blood, as they circled each other. "He's already lost," Masuyo said knowingly, but the men around him shook their heads, they'd obviously put their faith in their colleague. "Don't hurt her too bad Shiro; she's only a girl after all." Another man nodded, "She'll make a lovely wife to one our sons one day, if you don't scar her too badly."

Masuyo shook his head again, 'don't they realize this is Midoriko's successor, the warrior miko, general of our army and leader of our shrine?' Kazuki put his hand on his arm, "it's alright father, they will see." He nodded, "yes, of course." A cry of pain brought his attention back to the fight where she stood over Shiro with her sword to his throat. Her kimono was bloody; he could see many gashes on her body that dripped blood onto the forest floor. Shiro's face was already bruising, and his arm was broken. "I should kill you for your insolence, however you are strong and I need you. Will you trust me?" The men all waited for Shiro to answer and when he gave a weak nod, she wiped off her sword, sheathed it, and helped him to his feet. She pointed to one of the men, "help him inside, I need to realign his arm." The man who'd made the crack about her marrying their sons hurried forward to take him inside. As the crowd dispersed Masuyo made his way towards Sayuri. "You surprised the men, Sayuri-sama," he said with a small smile. She nodded, "yes, it would seem so." They walked to a small stream and both drank the water, "he is a strong fighter," she said after awhile as she cleaned her various cuts. He nodded, "yes, I'm glad you didn't kill him." She gave him a faraway look, "I couldn't release him. He still has a job to do." He nodded, but didn't understand, 'a job?' She turned to him, "I moving the army's base," she said. He blinked, "what?" She shook her head, "what I saw today was mistrust, and I can't blame them for that. Hitomi-sensei was a great teacher, and a good friend. Very powerful, but she couldn't be at two places at once, no one can. So I need to bring the two places together, the army will base at the shrine." He nodded slowly, "I suppose that would make sense," she smiled, "I don't expect your people to leave, you have a good place here and the land is yours, I'll send for you if I need you." He nodded, "that is a good plan, but shouldn't you get back to the tavern to deal with Shiro?" She grinned, "I thought I'd give him enough time to make up an acceptable excuse for his failure." He nodded and stood, "I'm sure he won't dissapoint." She nodded, "I have no doubt." He reached out a hand and helped her to her feet, "but you've proven yourself to him, and he will respect you, and protect you with his life." She smiled sadly, "many people seem to be saying that lately, your son for example." He sighed, "I know, he holds you in high regard." As they walked through the trees, the sun shone through the leaves revealing a strange look on his companions face, "has he ever been in battle?" He shook his head, "nain, he thinks to die for his shoukan in battle would be heroic." She snorted, "He is naïve, but young and has plenty of time to acquire proper wisdom." He gave a slight smile, "if he has you for a mentor, he will do well." They reached the tavern and hurried inside. Shiro was lying on a futon and groaning as a young girl cleaned his cuts. "Daifu," she whispered quietly, "why did you fight that horrible woman, who thinks she can rule you?"

Sayuri listened to the girl's whispered words and decided to answer. "I can assure I'm not all that horrible," she said as she walked towards her, "I could have killed him," she knelt beside him, and reached for his arm, but the girl slapped her hand away. Sayuri frowned at her, "I'm just trying to help." "Stay away from him, you horrible woman, don't you have other men to injure?" Sayuri turned to Masuyo and gave him a pleading look, he reached over and pulled the girl away from Shiro, "you must show shoukan-sama proper respect," he said whispered in her ear. She fought him but couldn't pull free and when sure she wouldn't be interrupted, Sayuri reached for his arm and started to realign it. As soon as she touched it, Shiro cried out and the girl burst into tears, Sayuri shushed him quietly and set his arm. "Shiro-san, I was very impressed with your fighting capabilities, let's be friends, yes?" She stepped away from him and nodded at Masuyo to release the young girl. The child ran to her father and turned to Sayuri, "you are a miko; you could heal him now and save him this pain." Sayuri turned away from her and nodded to Masuyo who followed her to the door. She motioned for him to go first and then turned back to Shiro's daughter, "he has many lessons to learn, and pain can be an excellent teacher."

"That girl, what is her name?" Masuyo smiled, "Shiro's only child, his late wife, Ayaka, they thought she was barren. Then when she was with child, Shiro was the happiest man in Japan," his smile faded, "she died giving birth to Akane, he named her that for the red of her mother's blood. He turned bitter and untrusting after that." Sayuri shook her head, "that's horrible, but perhaps complete dependence on his daughter will be good for him." Masuyo frowned, "with all due respect Shoukan-sama, if I was to be totally dependant on my son, I would rather end my life, then hinder his." She smiled, "you should trust me Masuyo-sama, I'm rarely wrong."


	5. A Battle of Words

_Breaking the cocoon_

_The struggle for life begins_

_And it never ends_

Sayuri knelt by the river. She knew her decision to fight Shiro was an unpopular one, but she also knew that if she hadn't, her authority would have been constantly challenged. She splashed some water onto her face, and was suddenly startled by her reflection in the water. Her skin was pale and there were dark circles forming under her eyes. She brought she looked down at her hand, only to notice a slight tremble. She clenched the hand into a fist, and punched the ground in frustration. "It would appear the mighty miko is nothing but a hypocrite." She looked up, and was unhappy to see the pale face of the dog lord staring down at her.

She sighed, "thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for your presence here tells me only that it is time for me to take my leave." She stood and dusted the dirt from her newly mended robes.

"Personally, I've always thought it foolish how you mikos pretend that you are immune to anger, that no darkness can penetrate the purity of your souls."

"I'm ignoring you, Sesshomaru-sama," she said as she turned to leave.

"Even more foolish, however, is how the lesser ningens accept your words and believe your lies. Tell me miko, are you also so foolish as to believe the lies your masters have fed you. That you can forgive, that evil can only exist so long as good allows?"

She stared at him, her brown eyes burrowing deep into his golden ones. "No being can exist without evil, Sesshomaru-sama. All things must be kept in balance, even you must have some element of good in you." She watched for his response, but there was no change in his cold exterior, and his stoic mask did not slip.

"You believe that, Sayuri-chan, even after I've demonstrated what I am capable of?"

She nodded, "the fact that I am alive to testify to it, is proof enough, had you cut me down with the rest of my family, you would have had no one to question you."

He stepped in front of her, and drew his sword, "perhaps then you will fight me, and offer me the chance to rectify my mistake?"

She stared at him, he'd drawn the sword she'd seen him with often enough, over the years they had crossed paths many times. At some point she'd decided that he did as a way to irritate her, or perhaps remind her of her dead loved ones. Either way, in all their encounters, she had never seen him draw his sword, and as he had, she knew he had no intention of fighting her now. "Put your sword away, Sesshomaru-sama, we both now that you can't cut me with it."

She went to move around him, but he blocked her, "you think that your status bothers me, to those who await you at your village, you are a goddess, a symbol of hope for their humanity. But to me, you are nothing but a ningen woman, who forgot her place. You think your life is worth a moments thought to me?"

She nodded, "you are absolutely right, Sesshomaru-sama, why don't you explain to me why you've not drawn your sword in battle before then? You can't cut me with it, not because you value my life, but because your sword, simply does not kill. After your mothers death, your father mated a ningen, and learned to value humanity in general. We are not strong, and we do not live long, but our lives are fuller than yours ever will be, even if you live another thousand years after we are all dead, because our tomorrow's are not guaranteed, and so every day we live, we experience it as our only day. Your father learned that, and that's why he forged you a sword that won't cut, because he wanted you to value it as well. If you wanted to fight me, Sesshomaru-sama, then you never would have drawn it."

They stood there in silence, as she waited for her words to be absorbed. After a moment he sheathed his sword, "you have no apprentice, go train one, and then we will fight."

She nodded and once again, moved to leave. When she was a good ways away, she looked over her shoulder and watched him take to the sky. Once she could no longer see him, or sense him, she sighed. 'He's right, I am a hypocrite.' She started to walk back to the village, 'I'm a hypocrite who gets angry and frustrated and doesn't deserve to be in charge of this army.' "Sayuri-sama, quickly, you must come to the tavern," she looked up to see Kazuki running towards her. "My father told me to come find you, he said it's urgent." Sayuri nodded and followed him back to the village.

"Did he say what exactly the emergency was?" She asked hoping to prepare a plan so that she might appear in control. He shook his head, "no he ran out of the tavern and told me I must find you. But there was a messenger that arrived just moments earlier, I'm that must be what this is about." She nodded and told him that she would run ahead, and that he was to meet her back at the tavern. She tore away from him. A decade of training had taught her to move quickly, and a decade of study had taught to think quickly as well. 'A messenger…with a message to induce panic. At the best someone has threatened us, or perhaps the shrine…if that's the case I will move the army there, and it will be protected. At the worst, we've been called to war and I'll….I have no idea what I will do.'

She reached the village and ignored the staring faces of the villagers as she tore past them to the tavern, which had been adopted as the official meeting point. "Masuyo-sama, what did you need?" She looked around and saw all the soldiers present in the village were assembled, "Masuyo-sama, what's happened?"

She glanced at him and he motioned for her to kneel beside him, "Sayuri-sama, this is Gorou, he's arrived from a village far to the south of here, he says that the lord there is mobilizing his forces."

She turned to him, "Gorou-san, is this true?" The man was young, perhaps only a few winters older than herself. His skin was darker, 'perhaps from working outside,' she thought as she studied the roughness of his hands. But as she looked into his eyes, and studied the picture of his soul that they presented to her, she knew that she could trust his answer.

He nodded, "yes, Sayuri-sama, I was told by my village headman that he was planning on taking all of Japan. He hates, us, Sayuri-sama, if he is allowed to do as he plans, every ningen in Japan will die for his sport."

She sighed, and brought her hands to face, where she closed her eye and rubbed her temples. 'So it is war after all…' She opened her eyes and stood before her men, "alright, you've heard his testimony, and personally I choose to believe him. We will head them off at the South-Western border, and we will stop him." She bowed to Gorou, "Gorou-san, thank you for warning us. Those of you who live here, go home to your families. Set your affairs in order. Masuyo-sama, send word out to all branches of our army, tell them we will meet at the Shrine three days from now. Those of you who have come from away, I apologize, but I cannot send you home. Tonight write letters to your loved ones, should you die in battle, they will be sent on your behalf." She stared at them all, wishing that they did not have to go to battle so soon, that she could have taken time to get to know these men that claimed they were prepared to die in her service, 'and how many will, I wonder,' she thought as turned away and left to go prepare.


	6. Relieveing Frustration

_The stream gently flows_

_Its path known to everyone_

_Unpredictable_

The air was still, there was no wind, no movement, no noise. The sky was clear, and yet the stars seemed dulled, as if they too, were subdued by the impending battle. They were gathered at the shrine, she'd arrived the day earlier, so as to be there to have the shrine maidens prepare, lodgings for the men. Throughout the course of the day, all the men had arrived, the older men weary, but hardened against the idea of war. The younger men were eager, ready to prove themselves in battle. It saddened her to think that these were the ones that would likely be dead within the next few days. It was also to be her first battle, but she had one advantage over them all, she could not die. She brought her hand to her chest, and felt the throbbing of the jewel mingle with that of her heart. The pain was dulled now, and she barely felt it, and it served as a reminder of her greater task. The thought of it made her weary, the idea of living until she could complete the task, the idea of continuing to exist while everyone around her died. 'Will I age?' she wondered, 'will I grow, and change with time? Or will I stay just like this, frozen, as though separated from time completely…' She shook her head, 'I am privileged,' she told herself firmly, 'most people live entire lives looking for a purpose, mine was given to me, and it is my duty, and honor to complete it.' She nodded, as if to reinforce her thoughts, and pulled out her sword, and studied it. 'Pure one,' she almost laughed in frustration, 'if I was truly pure, I could purify the jewel myself,' she kicked a nearby tree in frustration. And then fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands, 'I need to calm down, I need to at least appear in control, otherwise…' "Frustrated, miko?"

She looked up, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

He walked towards her, "not bothering with any honorifics today? You must truly be annoyed at something, tell me miko, is it the realization that your forces are going to be crushed by the lord of the south?"

She looked away from him, "we will hold our own, the Hitobito Army has survived many a war, this will not be its last."

He nodded, "you may believe that, but then what has irked you little miko, you are usually so calm, or at least, you pretend to be, what happened? You grew tired of your pretense?"

She glared at him, 'the bastard is mocking me, he killed my family, he stalked me, annoyed me, and now, he's mocking me,' she stood, "I would like it very much if you would leave now, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, stressing the honorific.

"But miko, I don't particularly feel like leaving, you're being very inhospitable."

She stared at him, "I have an early day tomorrow, and I don't much feel like being hospitable at the moment."

He nodded, "this is true, you do plan to lead all those men to their deaths tomorrow, and yet, you are not resting, so my presence can hardly be detracting from your rest."

She glared at him and drew her sword, "Sesshomaru, I have asked you to leave, and you have refused, it is time I make you." She waited for him to move, to jump, to attack, but he just stood there looking… 'amused, he's amused, I can see it, there's a shadow behind his eye,' she took a step toward him. "Come Sesshomaru, tonight I cast upon you the consequences of your actions. You have wronged me, and my people, and tonight, we will have retribution."

He stared at her a moment longer, and then as if resigning himself, he moved towards her. He did not draw his sword, but extended his claws instead. She dodged his initial attacks, blocking his hands with the flat of her sword. He moved around her, and again she blocked him. She jumped away from him, and sheathed her sword. Gathering her energy in her hands, they began to glow. She walked to him, and they began a deathly dance between his youkai energy and her purity. The two powers clashed together as they moved around each other. She noticed his pace quickening and sped up to match it. The fact remained however, that while he was youkai, she was still human, and he soon got behind her, and sank his claws into her back. She opened her mouth to cry out, but stopped herself, and instead let out a moan. He pushed his hand deeper, and she sank to her knees in pain. "I believe I have won, miko-sama," he said, before extracting himself from her. Without his hand in her back holding her up, she started to fall forward, but he caught her, and lifted her up. "You won't be fighting any battles tomorrow, miko," he said as he carried her to a stream.

She opened her eyes, to glare at him. "We will be fighting, Sesshomaru-sama, wounds such as this, will not stop me." Disoriented as she was, she had not noticed he was carrying her until he sat her in the stream. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he removed her clothing.

"Coping a feel," he replied dryly. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head, 'Sesshomaru doesn't make jokes, therefore, I'm going crazy,' she decided. 'I'm going crazy because he poisoned me with his claws, and now I think he's joking.' She winced as he began cleaning her wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"You were foolish to challenge me, yet you are not so weak you deserve to die because of it."

She laughed, "I'm human aren't I? Humans are weak by nature, it is merely our spirits that are strong."

"No," he said, "you are surprisingly durable, most men would have died instantly from that wound, the fact that you still live, makes you almost as strong as a youkai."

His words surprised her, and then she remembered the jewel. 'Of course, I'm not dead because I'm not allowed to die.' He moved her and she winced at the pain in her back, 'apparently I can hurt though.' He gently cleaned her wound and she wondered what he would have done had she not had the jewel's protection. 'He would have killed me,' she decided, 'I would be dead and my men would be leaderless, and I would have failed them.' Her realization was interrupted by blinding pain, although less then before, when he lifted her out of the water. "You helped me," she said without turning to face him.

He ignored her and examined her back. "It has begun to heal," he said slowly. He traced his fingers around the edge of the wound that had already begun to close.

"I told you that wound of this sort would not stop me from going to battle." She looked straight ahead at the forest across the river, "it would appear that I was correct."

"Can you stand then?" he asked offering her his hand. She ignored it and stood gracefully, showing no sign of weakness. He placed his hand on her shoulder and moved it behind her neck. She was painfully reminded that she was still naked, and stiffened uncomfortably. He moved closer to her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I could take you right now miko, and you wouldn't even have time to scream."


End file.
